halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AS-256 Terrawatt Laser
No offense, but my Dad has worked on the Air Force's Airborne Laser project, so I know a fair amount about military lasers. The USAF's airborne laser, like yours, is a chemical laser, however, it requires an entire 747 to carry it and its fuel, and even then it is capable of firing only in the megawatt range, yours, a hand-held weapon operating on the same principles as the Airborne Laser, fires in the terrawatt range (1 terrawatt = 1 000 000 megawatts.) You weapon is also capable of melting through a thick sheet of titanium very quickly. Titanium has 1668 °C melting point, and most modern lasers have trouble melting even steel. Yes I know it is in the future, but still, titanium, regardless of when you try to melt it, is no slouch. The storage units required to keep the chemical fuels of your laser would also require a storage unit so bulky the average person or even alien would have trouble toting it. Chemical lasers are just too large to be man-carried, particularly one that would have to withstand the pressures the operation of your describes. For more detail on what I am referring to see: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airborne_laser And do feel free to contact me at my talk page Regards, FightWithHonor "After about two minutes, the antimatter will collide with the casing, and the ensuing explosion will be on the order of 60 Megatons. Production of the AS-256 was canceled after the Brand Weapons Testing Facility was destroyed during testing." An explosion of 60 megatons would rip through a concrete dome several FEET thick, I can only imagine what it would do to a metal skin only a few inches, even with advanced shielding. 1 Megaton might be controllable with the technology you describe, so I'd look into the possibilities of toning down the explosive yield. Regards, FightWithHonor Good point. But an antimatter/matter laser would be in the tens of thousands of degrees, so it would be able to melt titanium very quickly. And the antimatter would only come into contact with the casing after the primary fields failed. By the way, I haven't finished this article. Elite Commander Fett 05:07, 3 September 2008 (UTC) You got a lot of redlinks.-Zeno Panthakree 03:28, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Zeno: it is possible to remove the links, or do what many do, and wait till they have time to make the pages.- When the Antimatter collided with the Argon, you would get a flash of energy and light, but it would in no way be purple and the entire laser would be destroyed. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] The AS-256 uses only several atoms of matter and antimatter, and energy fields prevent the antimatter from colliding with the casing. I have made several corrections to the page, so I hope this wil resolve it. Elite Commander Fett 17:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) All right, are there anymore complaints that you have? Because, if not, I am assuming that either (a) you don't care, or (b) its not Impossible and Unrealistic. 01:29, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Same as I said on your other lazer. (Also. It dosen't count as a laser)SPARTAN-118 01:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) How so? It is Light amplified by a stimulated emission of radiation (the antimatter and matter annihilating each other). 04:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC)